1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side-emission type light-emitting diode (LED) package, and more particularly, to a side-emission type LED package capable of improving molding efficiency of a sealing member by separately providing a lower structure for reflecting light upward from an LED chip and an upper structure for reflecting the light in a lateral direction and then combining the lower and the upper structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronic apparatus industry develops, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is drawing attention as a next-generation display device. Since the LCD does not emit light spontaneously, the LCD has a backlight module for providing light on its backside panel.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a side-emission type LED lens of a related art for use in an LCD backlight module. FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-section of an LED lens disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,621 as an example of the side-emission type LED lens of the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, an LED lens 10 disclosed in the above United States patent includes an upper portion having a reflecting surface I and a refracting surface H and a lower portion having another refracting surface 156. Further, the LED lens 10 is symmetric about an optical axis 43 when seen from a three-dimensional viewpoint.
In the LED lens, light emitted from a focus F is reflected from the reflecting surface I before being emitted to the outside through the refracting surface H, or directly emitted to the outside through the refracting surface 156.
However, the related art LED lens 10 has the following problems.
First, the LED lens 10 is difficult to manufacture. That is, it is difficult to precisely forming a connection portion L of the refracting surface H and the lower refracting surface 156 and an inner cusp P of the reflecting surface I through a forming process, and a strip might be produced on the connection portion L or on a lens' surface in the neighborhood thereof when forming the LED lens.
Further, an additional process for preventing bubbles is required when a resin is filled into a cavity C for receiving the LED chip denoted by a focus F. That is, the LED chip is mounted on a substrate (not shown), the LED lens 10 is combined with the substrate so that the LED chip may be positioned in the space C of the LED lens 10, and a transparent resin is injected into the cavity C. However, according to the above-described process, there is a possibility that bubbles might be produced, for the resin is not completely filled into the cavity C. Therefore, an additional process of removing the bubbles through an air outlet is required. However, there still exists possibility that the bubbles might remain despite the additional process, which might deteriorate optical characteristics of the LED package.